


相戀十年30題（11~20）

by yubing



Category: Cytus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *CRX*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*部分為之前的哨兵嚮導後續*16、18有車（18背後注意）





	相戀十年30題（11~20）

**Author's Note:**

> *CRX  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *部分為之前的哨兵嚮導後續  
> *16、18有車（18背後注意）

11.Follow me/驚喜

「喂Colin，你到底要帶我去哪裡？」

「到時候就知道了。」

彷彿識曾相似的情況又再度上演，不准睜眼不許叫出精神嚮導，一樣由ConneR牽著自己作為引導。

啊，好像第一次和他出任務前也有這樣的經歷呢。

但周圍環繞的並不是那和白噪音混在一塊的混亂人聲，而是夏蟬及青蛙的鳴叫聲。

「可以睜眼了。」

和那時一樣溫柔的低語。Xenon順著ConneR的話睜開眼，但在他的前方卻只看到一團深綠色的樹叢。

接著他轉頭望向ConneR，只見他向自己微笑著用手比了比天空後Xenon跟著抬頭。

「哇……」

沒被樹遮住的一塊區域有著璀璨的星空，紫色、深藍色還有白色交織成了一道星河。

他長這麼大從沒見過這麼壯觀的景色。

「Node-13的這個角落因為鮮少有人知道所以光害也很少。」

「上一次來探勘時才發現這裡的。」

ConneR將食指抵上了自己的唇，握住了Xenon的手後開口。

「驚喜，Simon。」

12.沒有語言的夜

Xenon抱緊了身旁的他，但他還在生氣，雖然事實上只是他在生悶氣罷了。

至於原因……啊，只是因為最近那位博士先生和其他人走得太近了。Xenon從沒想過自己也有這麼像是小媳婦打翻醋罈的一面。

ConneR也知道對方到底在氣什麼，所以他也只是讓對方抱著自己然後輕撫著對方的頭。

一個晚上他們都沒說話，ConneR只希望明天Xenon能氣消。

13.舊疾復發

「所以我覺得這裡能這樣修……」

「……Colin？」

ConneR突然停下了動作，說是停下動作感覺也不夠到位，不如說他整個人都暫停了。

只有那隻義手不規則抽動著。

「走開！」

「你怎麼了！」

ConneR突然大叫，一把推開了因關心而湊近的Xenon，同時也用腳蹬了一下地板將自己所坐的椅子滾離Xenon。

「……該死！」

義手又不受控制行動了，該死的BH。義手用力敲上了ConneR的頭，鮮紅色潑濺到了辦公室的地毯上，在深藍色的人工絨毛上濺上紫色。

「Colin！」

「別過來！」

「真的……求你別過來……」

「讓義手冷靜下來就好了……我會沒事的，別擔——唔！」

再次狠狠地砸了下去。ConneR幾乎是要昏倒在椅子上但同時義手也停下了一切動作，於是Xenon馬上是叫了救護車。

Xenon：我發誓我以後就算斷手斷腳也不會用BH家的東西。

Nyd_Ans：！？？！？

AngryMan：出了什麼事嗎？

ConneR：如果以後有別的義肢大廠出現請一定要推薦我。今天義手又發瘋了。

Dogleg：沒事吧？

AngryMan：……剛才Xenon是不是也發過相關內容的文章？

D33mo：@AngryMan 是你的錯覺吧？

AngryMan：@D33mo 應該是吧。

14.陌生的熟悉的你的樣子/工作探班

好吵。老人家的耳朵真的要爛了。ConneR覺得台上的Xenon很帥沒錯，也是第一次見覺得很新鮮也沒錯。

但他覺得他不會再試第二次。

重金屬搖滾真的與他相性不太好呢，而且在他聽到Xenon的黑桑時他有點怕對方會吼到在舞台上吐出來。

雖然是不可能發生的事就是了。

「……我沒想到你也會來看我的表演欸。」

「畢竟你都留了票給我了。」

「以前留了快十次的票結果這次才來？」

「……抱歉。」

「你……之後還會來看嗎？」

「我覺得是不會了。」

他們慢速步到車站，夜晚的涼風陪伴下他們只有以上對話。

不過在Xenon的下一次演出時ConneR在桌上還是看到了一張Live House的門票。

15.第四次晚歸

「我回來了。」

「啊，回來了——我去幫你熱菜。」

最近ConneR都很晚才回到家，而且是伴隨著刺鼻的胭脂味和酒精味回到家，不管他不在家會讓整間大屋子顯得更空蕩，他的的確確是感受到了寂寞。

顧問也是需要進行應酬這種交際活動嗎？Xenon一邊盯著爐子內的炒青菜一邊擦著頭髮思考這個問題。

「嗯——」

「喂，做什麼……夭壽，你很臭欸。」

「你好香……」

「去洗澡啦！」

「……我不喜歡擁抱帶著別的女人味道的人喔。」

「……喔。」

接著在ConneR洗完澡後Xenon就坐在餐桌另一頭看著他解決晚餐。

「……明天會是最後一次晚歸了。」

「Got it.」

16.Hello stranger/一時興起的419 play

「我是你今晚的男伴，Simon Jackson。」

「我是你今晚的床伴，Colin Neumann Jr.。」

「Hello stranger.」

假裝為第一次見面的提議是ConneR提的，說是說生活上該有些不一樣不能甘於過著平淡如水的生活，但兩人其實還是猶豫了很久。

雖然完全沒有出軌但心頭還是有些疙瘩，使原本不會猶豫於脫下衣服的ConneR都有些遲疑。

接著兩人除了面具外便一絲不掛，坐上床後兩人互相擁吻，Xenon的身體有些僵硬，但還是回應了ConneR的吻。

Xenon倒在床上，床頭櫃被ConneR拉開又關上，隨著他耳旁乳液罐子被打開的啵一聲他身體輕顫。

接著他下一秒感受到什麼濕濕滑滑的東西抵上他的後穴。

好痛，然後他好想吐。即使ConneR的動作很輕很溫柔但他還是很想吐。

「啊！」

他驚叫，因為ConneR一口氣又加了一根手指進去也因為ConneR他按下了那顆小突起，瞬間快感混合著痛覺像是電流一般竄遍全身。

再來是第三根，因為ConneR有好好地按摩過所以Xenon只感受到了對方刻意施加的快感及強烈到有些不適的壓迫感。

接著他可以感受到ConneR在他身上細細碎碎地落下輕吻，首先是脖頸、鎖骨、胸膛，最後是胸前的那個小突起，接著ConneR用乾燥的唇輕力夾著那裡搓揉著。

Xenon頓時有點想哭，並不是對方弄疼他還是太過舒服，但心理層面來說確實是很難受的。

Xenon的後穴突然感受到了空虛，但是那狀態也沒維持到五秒鐘，他馬上又感覺到了比手指還粗還要炙熱的硬物填滿了內部。

「啊啊啊啊啊！」

「咕……放鬆。」

這下他真的哭了。天……他只是，喔，他總覺得自己出軌了，壓力好大，好痛苦。

Xenon一把扯下兩人的面具後他幾乎是哭吼著說出，聲音也十分沙啞。

「夠了！Colin……我不玩了！」

「Simon？」

在ConneR進入到最深處後他馬上就聽到Xenon近乎怒吼的聲音，於是他停下腰部的動作為對方拭去眼淚。

「不要讓我感覺像是在出軌啊！」

「……我很抱歉，我，呃——」

「別哭了好嗎？Simon。」

「我，我只是，嗚嗯……眼淚停不下來啦等等……」

接著ConneR便吻上了對方，那是帶著安慰意味的吻。溫柔地牽起了對方的舌頭與之共舞，Xenon舒服地微微瞇起眼睛，眼淚也在不知不覺停下了。

「……以後別再這樣搞了。」

「Your excellency.」

接著Xenon摟上了對方的脖頸，吻上了對方的唇。

17.從back kiss再開始/享受你的親吻

「在做什麼？」

「早餐。」

平底煎鍋內是煎得焦香的舒芙蕾。Xenon將其盛盤後在一旁裝飾上了剛剛切好的水果片，接著在他拿起巧克力醬準備淋下時他的手腕卻被站在他身後的ConneR抓住了。

「怎麼了——唔。」

「嗯……」

太近了，他想著。那實在是太過於貼近了，他可以看見對方還在低血糖狀態而頭暈導致眉頭的皺起，又或是對方顫抖著閉上的眼皮。

Xenon用一種極為彆扭的姿勢和ConneR接吻，不得不說他脖子確實有些酸。

「早安，Simon。」

但是他很享受這個吻。不過幾次對方的唇都還是這樣柔軟，吻技還是一如既往地令人感到舒服。

「早安。」

18.熟悉到每一吋甜美的身體

他的敏感點是耳朵後面。

「啊喂！別舔！」

事實上做的時候輕力按壓他的小腹可以讓他感受到的快感倍增。

「呀！住……啊！」

還有其實他那裡最敏感的地方是前端的凸起連著柱身的面，輕輕用指甲搔弄也能讓他把持不住。

「Colin！不行……停，咕啊！」

你的身體我都明明白白，我可是最熟悉你身體每一吋的人。

19.說不出口的情話

這群人真夠惡趣味，他想。現在他正坐如針氈地和ConneR坐在Joez，而ConneR正坐在他身邊。

周圍環繞的不只有一如既往會在店內播放的爵士樂，還有Joe和Neko起鬨的吵雜聲。

「喔喔——親下去！親下去！」

「不會親啦！」

「如果你要在這裡這樣做我也沒意見。」

「閉嘴。」

啊，他好想回家。無奈ConneR摟住了他的腰使他沒辦法逃離現場。

「啊，已經十年了欸頭盔仔，所以你們什麼時候要結婚？」

「並不會！」

「……Simon我跟你說喔，前幾天我在逛iM時有找到適合舉行婚禮的教堂……」

「拜託你別和他們兩個起鬨！」

他快瘋了，真的。耳朵轟炸是一回事，心累又是一回事，他真的好想回家。

「啊，這麼不親密啊……不然你在Neko面前向大叔告白，Neko才會相信你們真的在交往喔！」

「你不相信其實也沒差……」

「告白！告白！」

「上吧頭盔仔！」

「我很期待喔。」

上吧，Xenon，如果你還想走出這家店的話。他重重地嘆了口氣後捂著自己的眼睛，接著他抿了抿唇，空氣一瞬間安靜下來。

「我……呃，我……」

「我崖你……」

四周還是十分安靜的，感到些許怪異的Xenon拿下眼睛看著四周，結果看到那三人都在捂著嘴，肩膀劇烈的抖動。

「我崖你哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「Xenon沒想到，你，噗哧——也有吃螺絲的一天哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「Simon……噗哈哈哈哈——崖你是？」

「幹。」

「喂喂，頭盔仔，說髒話可是噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「真是夠了……」

Xenon一口氣將牛奶飲盡，接著他便掙脫了ConneR的束縛，走出了店門。

在那之後Xenon整整一個禮拜只和ConneR維持最低限度的談話。

20.Road trip/公路旅行

「走了喔。」

「喔。」

ConneR久違地握上了方向盤，踩下油門後車子平穩地前進。

今天他們要去掃墓，應該說原本只有ConneR要去的。在Node-59某個荒地有被ConneR立起的幾個墓碑……他本來就不想帶Xenon去，畢竟埋著的可是他以前親手送掉的哨兵。

「……Simon。」

「怎麼了？」

「現在下車的話還來得及喔。」

「……你什麼意思？」

「沒什麼意思，只是我在想你這樣會不會覺得不舒服。」

「別多想了，我是自願陪你來的。」

「喔。」

接著他們駛離了休息站，繼續往Node-59的方向開去。一路上他們都沒有說話，一方面是Xenon不知道該說什麼，畢竟他對以前的他並不了解，最多最多就是他是很厲害的嚮導以及前科累累的考古家。

除了那五年和現在在一起的十年外他對ConneR一無所知。

接著他們到了那個荒地。

那裡真要說也不太算荒地，那是一個遍佈青綠色的草原，一望無際。放眼望去只有亮眼的綠和連結草地的那一片天藍。

ConneR到了一旁的河提了一桶水上來，接著用抹布為那墓碑悉心擦拭，Xenon也跟著對方的動作細心擦拭那幾塊墓碑，很快的那五塊大理石石板便又恢復了潔淨。

自左到右，ConneR首先是放上了一本破舊的舊約聖經和八朵雛菊的花束；一盒菸草、全新的陶瓷煙斗及一束八朵白色的菊花；一本中國古文詩集與一束小鳶尾；一套粉紫色的浴衣和一束葵百合。

在ConneR把最後一束花放上墓碑前他將墓碑上的直劍拾起細心地做著保養。

為時一個半小時，過程中Xenon只是靜靜地站在ConneR旁邊等待著。

他將直劍放回了墓碑上接著放下最後一束花——一束白玫瑰後兩人都雙手合十鞠躬敬禮。

「走吧，Simon。」

他可以聽見ConneR的哽咽聲，但他並沒有出聲安慰他，如果他能他也想，但是那是為了他的尊嚴著想……ConneR他的確不是什麼大男人主義的人，但他實在很不喜歡將軟弱的一面展露在別人面前，就算是Xenon也一樣。

上了車後ConneR並沒有馬上發動車子，而是將臉靠上了Xenon的肩上。他頓時感覺到肩上溫溫熱熱的所以他也只是伸出手輕拍ConneR的背幫他順氣。

後來哭累了ConneR也睡著了，他將對方移到後座躺下，接著從副駕移到主駕開了導航後慢慢開回家。

當他醒來他發現自己已經睡在家裡的客廳上了，而Xenon正端著一杯冒著熱氣的馬克杯走到客廳。

「喔，你醒啦。」

「我有煮咖啡，要來一杯嗎？」

「我愛你，Simon。」

「呃……我也是。」

「我很認真的。」

「我知道啊。」

ConneR抱緊了坐到他身旁的Xenon，然後用力吸著他頭髮洗髮精的香氣。

「……謝謝你沒有讓我有機會殺了你。」

「啊……你又哭了？」

「……只是眼睛流汗罷了。」

那個晚上，ConneR又哭著睡著了。


End file.
